


TFRID: Halloween Revenge (One-Shot)

by SophiaStones123



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Prank, Holoforms (Transformers), Sound Effects, Supernatural Elements, may post the list some time, see whether you can figure out who is who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaStones123/pseuds/SophiaStones123
Summary: 4 pranksters thought that it would be funny to just prank the Clays while trick-or-treating. Not just for the fun, but also for the revenge. However, little would they know that this little prank job would be full of peril.





	TFRID: Halloween Revenge (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> So, guys, before I start, just wanna wish everyone a Happy Halloween. In Singapore Time, Halloween will be tmr, so hope everyone get lots of candy, have fun basically, and be sure to enjoy the holiday! Hope you guys enjoy this, and yeah, it's been a while since I have fun writing this kind of thing! 
> 
> I stumbled upon this series like a few months back, finished it, and a bit disappointed with the ending. Hopefully may get the idea to write a reunion fic (TFP x TFRID) soon, but not right now!
> 
> Inspired by a TFRID magazine story when some guys wanna take over the scrapyard, and the Autobots pulled the 'possessed car' thing, so yeah! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, and let's get on wif the story! Let's REV UP AND ROLL OUT! :D

The 4 pranksters nodded to each other as they hid behind a bush.

"So, you guys know the plan?"

The 2 of them nodded while the lone one trembled in fear.

"Er....Are you...sure we have to do this? This scrapyard has an iron door, you know."

"What if someone sees us? What if there are cameras...or dogs even...."

"Steven."

A voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Everything will be just fine. No one is gonna get hurt. All we do is just sneak in, put some toilet paper on some of the items in there..."

"Do a little bit here and a little bit there. Easy."

"Y-Y-You sure?"

Steven didn't look certain as his friend nodded with confidence.

"Yeah, dude. Besides, this will pay Russell back for 'defending wittle baby Simon in school.'"

The leader of the gang laughed, along with the others. However, for Steven, it had a nervous tone to it.

_Was paying Russell back that worth it? That scrapyard was as dark as the moon. What if someone saw them or something?_

_What if there really was a dog?_

"Ok, sh, shhhhhh. The plan is set. Russell is gonna regret ever crossing our paths."

The school bullies gathered outside the front gates, but not before destroying the front door cameras with a stone.

"Ok, Steven, Bob, we need you to climb into the scrapyard. Once you jump down, you have to open the gate. I have seen Russell's dad opening it; must have a switch somewhere."

The 2 nodded, and jumped over the tall fence. Once they were certain they were in, and no one was in sight....

They quickly located the panel and unlocked the door quietly, with help from the moonlight.

The bullies nodded once they were in.

"Close the door! We can't let anyone see us!"

They quickly closed it, and it shut with a thud.

They quickly did a double take, and instantly felt relieved to see no one in sight.

"Alright, let's do it. Operation 'Halloween Prank' is a go!"

The other gang members looked at him with a rather dull look.

"Look, I ran out of names, alright? Now, just go!"

With word from the leader of the pack, the others immediately ran and dashed into different directions.

_Little did they know, a red sports car was lurking nearby. _

_It drove off and vanished. As quickly as it appeared. _

Steven's POV 

Steven dashed into an aisle of items, and couldn’t help but feel amazed, and yet, scared, at the same time.

On one side, it wasn’t every day that he get to see a scrapyard at night!

The moonlight was shining down on the items, making some of them rather visible.

And he just couldn’t believe the sight that behold him!

However, on the other hand, he was completely freaked out.

The aisle was preventing much of the moonlight from entering, which means that anything can be lurking in the shadows!

A rat, a phantom….

Maybe even a ghost!

He shook his head, trying to bar those dark thoughts from engorging his mind.

“I…I’m just gonna…..wrap these in toilet paper and get out of here. Sounds good?”

He whispered to himself, as thought he was trying to gain some assurance from the darkness.

_Only silence answered him._

He gulped and just threw the toilet paper over the stack of televisions.

He was just about to run, when suddenly.

“WOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

“W-W-W-What the….?”

He instantly started to tremble in fear, and as much as he wanted to just dash out of here….

He found that he couldn’t!

“OH MY….”

Before he could finish his sentence, he could have sworn that the vehicle next to him just started!

There was no driver in its visor, and the engine roared, and its lights were on!

And, what was that?!

“WOOOOOOOOOO!”

The car, it just started on its own and making loud noises.

AND IT WAS DRIVING TOWARDS HIM!

Steven shakily tried to pull himself together, as one horrible thought just entered into his mind.

_Is this junkyard haunted? And was this a phantom car that he heard so much about?_

_But those were just stories? Myths and stuff to scare people?_

_Or were they?!_

Steven couldn’t bear to think anymore…..

And as the car raved towards him….

All he could do was scream.

“AAAAAAHHHHHHH!”

Bob’s POV

Bob took a double take before he could head into the next corner.

There might be some hidden cameras around; best to simply stay in the shadows.

As soon as he heard Steven’s unmanly scream, he chuckled and shook his head.

“Steve must be scared of the darkness again. Sorry man, but you are on your own!”

He tore some toilet paper off the roll, and was about to throw some onto the refrigerators, when…..

Fog started to gather around him.

“Tyson, is that you? That’s not funny!”

He yelled out in the distance, before hearing for an answer.

He heard none.

“Well, if he’s not here, then….no, this scrapyard can’t possibly be….haunted, right?”

“Must be because of the mountains nearby.”

He took a deep breath before continuing.

No use getting scared over a simple fog.

Just a quick job, and it will be all….

Suddenly, a creature blossomed out of the fog and shadows, and shone in the moonlight.

Her eyes shone blue, with red markings on her eyes.

She was _beautiful_.

He couldn’t help but walk towards her.

However, that beauty faded as quickly as it appeared.

Her eyes were cold and furious, and her white gown and long flowing hair seemed to glare into his eyes.

It was too bright, all too bright.

“YOU! HOW DARE YOU COME AND TRESPASS ON MY LANDS!”

All seemed unreal, as Bob climbed up and tried to avoid the brightness.

“I HAD BEEN LOOKING FOR HIM FOR CENTURIES, BUT YOU WILL DO! COME TO ME, VERMIN!”

“AND I MAY SPARE YOUR LIFE!”

Bob tried to run from the _Yotsuya Kaiden_, but tried as he might, he found he couldn’t.

“VERY WELL! I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!”

She was quick as lightning, and she immediately rushed towards him before he even blinked.

He trembled; was he going to die, there and then.

The thought horrified him to his core.

She took a sword up high, and he instantly lost consciousness.

_“Wow, I didn’t hit him and he was already out cold. Thanks, Slick. Guess you were right.”_

_“No probs, Windy! Now, let’s get him out of here before he wakes up.”_

Tyson’s POV

He was starting to see the fog now, and it made him uneasy.

_Maybe Steven was right. It was a bad idea!_

_Darn it, Phillip! _

Just as he thought about his options, he suddenly thought that he heard a…drilling noise?

His eyes narrowed; why would there be drilling in the night?

Construction work?

He looked around him and frowned.

Maybe he should just finish the job and run.

He hastily took some paper and throw them into a bin full of metal squirrels and ran.

However, just before he could run further…..

“ROARRRRRRRR!”

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard.

He turned around….

And saw a fire breathing dragon just in front of him!

It breathed out smoke and everything!

And was that….fire?

“ROOAAAAARRRRRR! ROOOOOOAAAARRRRR!”

Upon hearing the roaring, he was completely _freaked_.

He immediately scrambled and ran off….

“I should just get out of her- OOF!”

But not before getting hit by something, and was knocked out unconscious.

_“Ah. Nothing like the direct approach. Grim, pupils, I require immediate assistance with this…human.”_

Phillip’s POV

The leader of the gang noticed the fog as well, and quickly dismissed it as well, claiming that the fog must be from the weather, or the mountains, or both.

Anyways, the entire place is pitch black, except for the moonlight. And they have planned so well!

There shouldn’t be anyone here, much less a human or a dog!

He resisted the urge to laugh out loud. Steven is such a big coward!

However, he stopped putting the toilet paper on the aisles when he heard someone howling in the wind.

He looked around.

Was it just him, or was the fog getting increasingly thicker?

Just then….

***Screech***

What was that? Was that an owl?

The leader stood up and looked around.

It was getting harder to see in the fog though; a sign to hurry up and finish the job.

“Ok, just a few more, and….”

Suddenly, a hand was on his shoulder, and he jumped in fright.

“What the,” He murmured, as he turned towards the woman with really long hair.

Her white gown and hair looked menacing, as though she was in some sort of horror film.

He actually hesitated for a little bit, before standing firm in his stance.

Ghosts aren’t real!

“Why you…”

The spirit revealed her face, and to his horror….

Her eyes glowed exceptionally blue, and she had long, sharp fangs!

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE”

A long, loud screech was heard, and this woman just instantly started to float.

Phillip gulped and his stance relaxed a little.

Maybe it was not too late to rethink this for a bit?

“I….I suppose that tactical retreat i-is the best solution for now!”

He threw the roll aside and just started to run.

He turned back, hoping that the woman would not chase him.

_However, he was dead wrong._

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”

The _Pontianak _rushed towards him in a single second, causing cold sweat to drip down his head.

Was he gonna become this lady’s dinner?

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE”

The screech continued, and before he knew it, he swore he could feel _fangs _down his neck.

Everything went black.

Later

The gang members woke up in a start.

“Tyson, Steven. Thank goodness! I thought the ghosts had you or something!”  


“Yeah, now can we just get out of here?!”

Steven started to yell, just as the 3 apparitions appeared, with _2 _strange figures appear.

One of them held a scythe, and heavily lowered it down.

“GET OUT OF MY PROPERTY!”

A loud shake was felt, and a rumble was heard.

The apparitions looked as menacing as ever, and the loud shakes on the ground made it very clear that they were _not_ welcome here.

“LET’S GET OUT OF HERE!”

The gang members ran out of the scrapyard, away from the pumpkins, and away from the haunted place.

Not hearing the laughter and seeing the Reaper hugging the small-size zombie.

_“Hopefully this will teach them a lesson. Thanks, Dad.”_

_“You’re welcome, Rusty.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So, guys, that was it!
> 
> 1st fic from the TF fandom, soooo yeah.
> 
> Once again, guys, happy Halloween! :D
> 
> Would like you guys to figure out who is doing what! Everyone is included in this, and are doing the pranks in teams! See whether you can guess them, and feel free to leave the answers down in the comments below! :D
> 
> And yes, the creatures I used in this fanfic are either from Japanese mythology, Chinese mythology, or in the case of the Pontianak, Asian mythology. :)


End file.
